moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sefelic 3D
RFRB Hey Sef, I was looking at my RFRB, and everyone said I needed more edits, I'm working on that, but, I got no Supports or 'Opposes... When I do get more edits, will my old RFRB become active again or do I have to make another? [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 05:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/WikiProject_Meeting << Please read, comment - important, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Sets Can you come on chat so we can speak about the sets? Thx [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:44, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Ello Hey, Blablabla294 supported Adam the Chicken Wing Lover's RFCM. I'm sure she's not been active for a month - could you take the necessary action. Could you also meet me on chat later and we can finish our earlier discussion about your sets project? Thanks Sef :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:15, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Staff Hey Sef, if you watch this video here, there is some Moshi Staff introduced with their names. These staff do the character designing and art and stuff, while the others that have accounts like Frazzled, Logical, Misspinky etc. etc. are like the moderators. Should we have a separate template from them? Also, just a minor question, are the moshlings shown in the video going to have pages too? :) ' Clumsyme22'' • 'Talk 18:34, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Sef, I need to discuss something on chat, if you have the time, thanks :) Joe - Talk - Chat please Thx [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 12:24, May 5, 2014 (UTC) UOTM Logo Who wins, Lab or Toast? Luke Rollback - Talk Page - Moshi Monsters UK Giveaway, Mainpage tweaks? Hey there, Sefelic 3D! My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm stopping by to give you a heads up that Wikia will be creating a fun Moshi Monster's Super Fan Pack Giveaway later this week, specifically for United Kingdom users. I'll post a blog asking eligible UK users to Design or Describe Their Custom Moshi Monster! Users can describe or draw their monsters, the top 5 best answers will then be selected and community poll will determine the winner! It'll be pretty fun : > We're looking for an admin or two to help pick the five finalists for the final round, are you interested? Have any questions about the giveaway? Also, I wanted to stop by and ask for permission to tweak your mainpage slightly, I was thinking I could create some icon navigation similar to the Plants vs Zombies wiki mainpage for different categories, and some other small things. How does that sound? let me know! Thanks so much : > '''TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Contest is now live! Excited to see the entries, to increase visibility it might not be a bad idea to promote the contest on the mainpage or as a community message (not sure how active your blog sphere is on the MM wiki!) Thanks for the help again, Sefelic! : > TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:37, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Octo Sorry, I don't know how to make templates....That's what I wanted to learn in The Wiki Project. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 21:10, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE. RE. RFRB Hey Sef, I just reached 1,200 edits yay! I would like to have my RFRB page put back up. Thanks So Much! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] | 22:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC) About the figures Hey Sef, At the moment, the Series 10 figure pictures are the only ones we have, We are gonna replace them once we have a clear picture, after all, a picture's better than none, right? Thanks :) Joe - Talk -